Jeanne Devos
Jeanne Devos (Kortenaken, 1935) is een Belgische zuster die zich inzet voor hulp aan de armen in de sloppenwijken van Bombay, India. In 2005 werd ze genomineerd voor de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede. In 2009 ontving ze het Grootkruis in de Kroonorde. Zuster Devos werd geboren in een boerengezin in het Hageland. Haar vier oudere zussen waren al zeer religieus en stapten regelmatig mee in processies. Zelf ging ze in die dagen liever naar de kermis. Ook medeleven zat in de familie. Devos herinnert zich nog goed dat wanneer iemand een goed rapport had, haar vader meteen vroeg of de rest er ook door was. Ook in het dorp hielpen de inwoners elkaar in tijden van honger. Achter het huis van haar ouders stond altijd een zak graan klaar opdat mensen konden komen scheppen. Ze gaf een poosje les aan het Heilig Hartinstituut in Heverlee en was al in de dertig toen ze in de jaren '60 in het klooster trad. Haar ouders dachten dat ze spoedig terug zou keren, maar dat gebeurde niet. Als kind keek ze op naar Mahatma Gandhi en Rabindrath Tagore en wou daarom in India werken. In afwachting voor een visum studeerde ze in Utrecht logopedie en specialiseerde zich in Sint-Michielsgestel in doven- en blindenonderwijs. In 1963 kon ze eindelijk vertrekken. De ellende daar in het blinden- en doveninstituut en bij de bevolking in het algemeen grepen haar erg aan en deden haar besluiten dat ze niet meer terug wou keren. Ook de overstromingen die talloze doden en gewonden eisten gaven haar een gevoel van onmacht. Spoedig gaf ze haar oorspronkelijke doel van zieltjes winnen op en besloot de behoeftigen daar te helpen. Het contact met de andere godsdiensten verruimde haar eigen denkpatroon en alhoewel ze katholicisme nog steeds als inspiratiebron gebruikt staat ze kritisch tegenover mensen die deze godsdienst als de enige ware beschouwen. Tegen het katholicisme in propageert ze zelfs het gebruik van condooms. Inzake inzet voor de armen is ze vergelijkbaar met Moeder Teresa, maar in tegenstelling tot haar wil Zuster Jeanne ook het ganse systeem veranderen in India en mensen bewust maken van de kinderprostitutie, armoede, misbruik, de ongelijkheid van het kastensysteem en andere wantoestanden die in het land aanwezig zijn. Toen ze pas begon kreeg de zuster veel tegenwind. Ze werd bijvoorbeeld niet uitgenodigd op de verjaardag van één van de zusters van de congregatie, terwijl de rest wel mocht komen. Haar overste zei echter dat als "we niet allemaal mogen komen, we liever niet komen." Er is ook druk uitgeoefend om haar op een ander terrein uit te spelen, gedreigd om haar kleine Vespa te ontregelen of haar papieren voor een visumaanvraag te verwisselen met een Franse vrouw, aangehouden voor drugssmokkel. Ook de Indiase regering tracht haar organisatie tegen te werken. Ze richtte de National Domestic Workers Movement op die zich ontfermt over verschopte straatkinderen en misbruikt huispersoneel. In 2000 kreeg ze een eredoctoraat aan de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven. In 2005 werd ze genomineerd voor de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede, maar kreeg die uiteindelijk niet. Dat jaar was ze ook één van de kansmakers op de titel De Grootste Belg, maar haalde de uiteindelijke nominatielijst niet en strandde op nr. 57 van diegenen die net buiten de nominatielijst vielen. In 2006 schreef ze samen met VRT Radio 1-journaliste Greet Van Thienen het autobiografische boek In Naam Van Alle Kinderen http://www.lannoo.be/content/lannoo/wbnl/listview/1/index.jsp?titelcode=12364&fondsid=5, uitgegeven by Uitgeverij Lannoo nv, Tielt. In 2009 ontving ze het Grootkruis in de Kroonorde. Categorie:Belgisch rooms-katholiek zuster categorie:Vlaams missionaris